


Yui Adopted Brother

by KyrougayaHaru29



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Bashing, Demons, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, LOTS of violence, M/M, Multi, OOC, Rating: M, Vampires, Yui is a bitch, karl is a bitch, major yui bashing, yui bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrougayaHaru29/pseuds/KyrougayaHaru29
Summary: What if Yui wasn’t alone...what if she had an adopted brother that accompany her to that haunted mansion...Yukine Doragon no shinzō, an 18 year old male who despised the churches ways. Being very skilled in weaponry and murder has to now “protect” his so called sister from harms way.Will he survive living with Yui and the sakamaki family or will things turn for the worst
Relationships: Sakamaki Ayato/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. New Place More people

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything of the diabolik lover series or the character. The only character I own is my Oc Yukine that’s it. Credits go rightfully to the creators of the anime and the games or manga

Yukine POV

I was sitting in the car silently reading my book called Wingless Ruby, while waiting for the car to go to its destination. My adopted sister Yui was staring out of the window as she rolled it down to check the view more clearly, I honestly didn't want to come along on this little trip but mr asshole-seiji said i had to go and protect Yui because that’s all he fucking cares about is yui. Like what do I need to protect her from what?! It’s not like someone is out to murder us that’s honestly just fucked up right now. Seiji says that we are being taken to a house to live with a bunch of people and that we have to be on out best behaviour umm excuse me, your telling us to go live with strangers, what happened to stranger danger! My thought train was soon interrupted when I heard flat bitches annoying screeching voice.

"why did father ask you to come along when he knows I can handle myself just fine" yui sneered at me with a nasty glare like bitch please, you can’t handle yourself even if someone paid you. However I just rolled my eyes at her bitchy attitude, i raised my middle finger that had a special ring on it and she gasped at me in horror like she saw something traumatic ‘ohhhh no it’s the middle finger~K I mocked in my mind as I ignore Yui scolding me for being rude and inconsiderate. your probably wondering why am i not yelling back at her or telling her to shut the fuck up, well here's the answer i'm too damn lazy to deal with a flat chested bitch who doesn't even know how to take care of herself and prays all fucking day being a naive little twat.

"yukine are you even listening to me!!!" yui yelled directly into my ear making me flinch and instinctively grabbing her wrist and started to twist it, my eyes changed colour from purple to silver. I don’t know how or why my eyes change colour depending on my emotion or my mood, silver means i'm pissed or angry. "yukine your hurting me" yui express in pain as her face was twisted into hurt. I didn’t really care and frankly I don’t want to.

I left go of her wrist and sat further away from her ‘she knows i don't believe in god never have and never will cause god will never save us from this hell’ i thought to myself, my expression was deep in thought I felt yui stare at me like she wants me to say something, I don’t like talking much so I avoid talking as much as possible however i only talk to the people i truly trust other then that i don't talk, its rare that i talk to yui thou but its easier that she remained silent until we get to the bloody place that we are suppose to be staying at. 

After a couple of hours I saw the house in the distance in between the tall trees and my eyes widen at the sight 'we are staying there that place is fucking huge' i thought to myself, i glanced at miss flatbitch and she had the same reaction that i had. i sighed as the car stops at the gates of the mansion and the driver looked at us with cold eyes and I gave him the evil look of you good Bitch "here's your destination" he says emotionless like a damn robot. I rather have Wall-E as the robot not this excuse of a robot that acting like a person.

i let out a silent sigh and nods before proceeding to get out of the cat and grabbed my luggage out out of the boot. I looked at flat Bitch and motioned her to follow. She did follow as I pulled out my phone and typed on the note pad “come on flatbitch” it said earning me a smack on the head, I am getting real sick of tired of her attitude I want to bitch slap her.

"don't call me that!!! i may be flat but i'm not a bitch!!" she says annoyed and i simply rolled my eyes at her reaction the proceeded or go forward and looked at the mansion in-front of us and along seeing that it looked bloody haunted and creepy as fuck. I don’t wanna stay in there, it looks like something Brooke from one piece would live. I started to walk towards the mansion and just my fucking luck it started to rain seems fitting for this morbid place. flatbitch squealed and ran towards the mansion quickly getting under the covers of the mansion. I honestly don’t understand why, like whats so wrong about the rain for me i actually find it relaxing especially on a hot day. "yukine get here you'll catch a cold" flatbitch exclaimed in worry, I gave her a deadpan look of ‘bitch you lying ass hoe’

i sighed and unwillingly walked towards the doors of the creepy building and shook my head a bit to get remaining droplets and water out of my hair. Yui knocks on the door and it opened by itself 'geez that's not creepy not all' i thought to myself, yui stepped back a bit in fright and now is hesitant to walk in. I just saved the hassle on who wants to go in first so I walked in like its normal soon yui followed behind me looking innocent that i want to punch her for god sake stop with the innocent act.

"excuse me is anyone home?" yui called out hoping someone would answer, i leaned against the wall yawning a bit. I didn’t get much sleep last night so I am quite tired, I typed a text to Yui saying “I don’t think anyone is home maybe you scared them with your annoying act of innocence” I looked up as I sent that. Yui checked her flipped phone and glared at me in pure annoyance making me smirk in amusement.

"oh shut up yukine" she says annoyed and looked around "maybe they weren't told we were coming" she says, that can possible be the conclusion as to why it looks so empty but I highly doubt that.

"or maybe they don't want to look at your ugly face" i typed out and sent it to her, when she looked at the message her face grew red and marched towards me and slapped me across the face. My eyes were shaded until my bangs of my hair, but i glared at yui with rage visible in my eyes, she knows i hate being hit ever since i was adopted by seiji, he would hit me everytime i did something wrong and she would stand there smirking at me like i was their entertainment toy. 

I took a step towards her as I did tower over her slightly making her take a step backed away from me, i shook my head in annoyance as I am getting a damn headache and looked around seeing a guy sleeping on the couch, i walked towards him and kneeled down to him. "yukine is he sleeping" yui asked being bloody stupid as fuck.

I gave her a ‘are you serious’ look and pointed to his rising chest indicating he was breathing and she huffed at me in annoyance that I was being a smartass she kneeled beside me and touched his hand "he's cold!" she said surprised and put her bag down and put her head on the guy's chest like didn’t I just say that he was breathing! But anyways her eyes widen in panic and shock "he has no pulse" she says grabbing her phone out.

I got up and took a stepped back cause yui is being a retard as usual like would you put your head on a strangers chest while their asleep even when you told them that they are alive and asleep I think not but that's how retarded my adopted sister is. she dialled the ambulance number but then stranger grabbed her phone and sat up his face crunched up in annoyance, i stared at the stranger tilting my head a bit in confusion because flatbitch was correct about him not having a pulse thou 'he doesn't have a pulse then what is he' i thought to myself in curiosity.

"damn your annoying, this isn't your house, so be quiet" the guy said in annoyance, i stared at him mostly at his eyes, they were so............beautiful. Like emeralds, his pupils were slit like a cat, i assume hes mostly angry at yui then at me because she is so loud and annoying so I don’t know.

Yui was about to back away until she was pulled down by the stranger onto the couch, while the guy was onto of her 'well this is an unpleasant sight for children' i thought to myself and raised my hand to cover my eyes not to see anymore because that ain’t a sight for children. Yui tried to get away from the guy, bloody hell shes so stupid and pathetic now you see what i have put up with for most of my life an annoying flatbitch who cant defend herself from strangers that’s her fault for not listening to me.

"what are you doing?!?!?" yui squealed in shock and fear making me flinch yet again.

"you know the answer to that, i'm about to take you" the guy said and holy shit that escalated really quickly, I felt my cheeks heat up a bit at that comment. I sighed silently and used my other hand to reach for my dagger out of my pocket until i heard a voice from behind "ayato, what's with all the commotion" i turned around to see another guy dressed up like a fucking butler, is he suppose to be Sebastian from black butler? Nah this guy is more nerdy I’d say give him a 6 out of 10.

i let out a groan and grabbed yui from ayato, forcing her behind my back ‘so that's redhead name ayato' i thought to myself as i glared at him and at butler cosplayer "damn, not you reiji" ayato said glaring at him in annoyance maybe he should take his advice and do those activities in his room and not at the damn entrance of the mansion. I dropped my head down for a bit as the headache was getting worse now, yui look at reiji "please save me" yui pleaded as reiji looked at us clearly confusion evidence in his eyes.

"and you are?" he asked a bit harshly, i rolled my eyes at his tone and flipped him off clearly I wasn’t in the damn mood “i'm yui komori and this is my brother yukine, our father said we were supposed to live here" yui said to reiji in a frighten tone! i knew ayato was already pissed at reiji for interrupting his 'fun' well that ain’t my problem now "you never said anything about that pancake" ayato blurted out. I chuckled a bit quietly at my sister new nickname, I glanced at ayato and smirking a bit then turned my attention at reiji and stood away from yui "hey pointy ears why aren’t you talking?" I heard ayato asked me, i just shrugged at his question and put me hands in my pockets.   
  


"yukine only talk to people he truly trust, he does talk to me at times which is rare" yui explained simply at ayato, he huffed and rolled his eyes before getting up and stood up i stared at reiji and bowed in respect he seems to get the idea and sighed at ayato. "wait did you just call me 'pancake', are you talking about me?" yui just asked ayato offended tone. I literally walked to the wall and banged my head against it 'omg yui you stupid flatchested bitch!!!' i screamed in my thought at how stupid and dumb she is, oh god please kill me from this stupid whore. "yes i'm talking about you, stupid" ayato said annoyed as the same level of annoyance as I am.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw reiji staring at me blankly "please don't do that sort of action in the house" he says emotionless and i simply shrugged at him. "come this way, we'll discuss this in another room" reiji said and i grabbed mine and yui's luggage and followed him to a lounge area. 

as I sat down on the couch I heard Yui sit down beside me "now than tell us about yourself and why have you entered this house" reiji asked crossing his arms, i remained silent not wanting to talk cause its too troublesome yui on the other hand obeyed and fake stuttered like the fake bitch that she is. I heard a laugh from somewhere and i looked to my right and saw a guy giggling like a perv okay now i just feel extremely uncomfortable here. I don’t know how to feel when a pervert appearing out of no where he’s giggling like a school girl. i glanced at yui and she had the same expression as me. i saw a creepy ass looking boy smirking at Yui, i growled at them my eyes going silver not that anyone would noticed them anyways and slowly grabbed my dagger out of my pocket.

"oi you two knock it off yours truly saw her first, so yours truly is her first in everything" ayato exclaimed at the boys, i just huffed in annoyance that hes claiming yui i know i hate her bloody bitchy guts but I have to protect her so i cant help it mainly out of fear of getting hurt. 

"oh shut up with your 'yours truly' bullshit" I heard someone say in disdain

"i know thats you subaru, come on out!" ayato said annoyed

"i'm right here, no wonder i smelled humans here" i looked over to see an albino guy standing there, i stared at him and i can already tell that hes a tsundere. its not hard to tell someone who is a tsundere but it'll be funny to tease them though since they denied nearly everything. "so it was you, how dare you interrupt my precise sleep" the guy said annoyed obviously having a short temper, man someone is on their time of month. "h...how did you get here" yui asked a bit shaken at their sudden appearance.

"answer my question first!" subaru yelled punching the wall behind making it crack slightly making yui squeal a bit and cringed onto me, man these guys are acting like real assholes, i've just about had with these people i stood up and glared at each one of them pulling my dagger out and playing with it. "hey mute-kun why do you have a dagger" mr hentai-bitch said smirking at me.

"do you like pain?" creepy dude said to me, i merely shrugged and pointed the dagger at them meaning shut up or i kill you. "shut up your ruining my music" i looked to see a blonde hair guy resting there being a lazy shit.

"shu do you know anything about these two" reiji asked him, there was now tension in the room

"maybe" he says lazily reminds me of the anime servamp and the vampire sleepyash, a very lazy cat and vampire. "well HE contacted me the other day saying that we have a guests coming from the church, so treat them respect" he explained. i sighed at them and i looked at them raising a brow.

"oh as always said don't kill them" shu said opening his eyes slightly his eyes were like sapphires or the deep waters of the ocean is what i would describe them. The pervert smirked "oooooo well then bitch-chan and mute-kun were gonna have a very long relationship" he says and i growl at him in annoyance.

"It appears there's no misunderstanding, allow us to introduce ourselves" reiji said and me and yui sigh in relief

"that is the eldest son Shu" reiji said pointing to guy sleeping, "i am the second son, Reiji" he pointed to himself.

"this is the third son ayato" he said, "you wont get away next time" ayato said to yui. i growled at ayato in warning of back the fuck off.

"this is the fourth son kanato" he says, "please let me sample you again sometime" kanato said giving me shivers down my spine 'creepy' i thought

"this is the fifth son, Laito" rejiji continued, "pleased to meet you little bitch and mute-kun" laito said smirking and winked at us

"and the last son, subaru" he says, "what a waste of time" subaru said hissing at us

i looked at reiji and sighs "umm" i hummed, they all looked at me raising a brow at the unexpected sound from me because I just noticed all the features of them, pale skin, bright eye colours, strange strength and speed, some type of fast teleportation so I gotta ask if they were a vampires.

"are you guys vampires?" i asked them

Hello hello! I am new yet not new to Ao3 but I’ve transferred from Wattpad so please don’t hate meeeeee


	2. A house filled of Vampires...GREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukine and Yui find out much more things then intended...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything of the Diabolik series or the characters!!!!!  
> Credits go to the rightful owner of the series!!!  
> Yukine is my oc!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Act of violence  
> Vulgar language

**Yukine POV**

  
"Are you guys vampires?" i asked them in a curious tone, i don't blame them for being surprised and shocked that i spoke so casually to them heck even Yui was surprised that i spoke so casually but i had to ask the question because i have my suspicions of them being vampires or maybe i am losing my mind. I saw reiji push his glasses up and cleared his throat recovering from the shock "yes we are" he said his tone still had a bit of his stern tone. 

I nod my head and decided to remain silent for the time being, these guys aren't really to be trusted if they are vampires and those fuckers are known to manipulate one's feelings, i was being calm and collected however Yui was shit scared and proceed to get up and ran off but tripped over fucking nothing like she tripped either on-air or her own foot jeez what a pathetic child she is. I'm glad I'm not fucking related to this bitch the only common thing we have is our blonde hair that's basically it. I got up and walked to yui to see that she scraped her knee and very little blood was on it. I looked back at the guys and they were staring back at yui knee because of the blood ' _So they are vampires great_ ' i thought, Yui started to panic and went into her pocket ' _please don't grab the fucking cross_ ' i thought to myself and what does she do......SHE GRABS THE FUCKING CROSS!!!!!!!!

"take that!!" yui said showing them the stupid cross, I got up from beside yui and walked to the wall and banged my head against the wall near the albino dude showing them what stupidity i go through with this bitch. "honestly do you think crosses, daylight and garlic can kill us you really are a pathetic mortal," reiji said unamused.

"fefe~ even mute-Kun is agreeing with us," laito said, that sent yui a bit on the fright side and she got up and runoff. I mentally groaned in frustration and ran after her god this bitch is really getting on my nerves now. i kept running after yui as she was at a phone nearby but it wasn't working sadly, great the phones here ain't working and earlier the albino dude crushed hers earlier so i only got my damn phone. i heard that pervert's giggles and saw him appear behind yui leaning down to her ear.

"i told you, you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here," laito whispered to her but for me, i heard it clear as day. I charged at laito tackling him to the ground as yui ran off again ' _no thank you geez rude much_ ' i thought, I looked at laito who had a perverted smirk before he could say something disgusting i got up and running after yui again. i felt a burning sensation in my damn stupid lungs, it felt like someone poured gasoline down my throat and took a lighter and set my lungs on fire, i always had fucked lungs since childhood. I started to feel dizzy, my vision was spinning like crazy but i know for a fact that these people are the same as the church. All they care about is yui this! and yui that, goddammit!! why is it always that stupid flatbitch! "oi pointy ears you okay?" i heard ayato said as i looked up at him in a bit of confusion and disbelief no way this vampire would care about me. I gave him a simple shrug of I'm fine and slowly walked away to follow yui........geez shes really asking for it and she's the one who plays fucking innocent and playing the victim part god i hate her with a burning passion.

i heard her run into a room with chains on the floor, i followed her inside holding my chest as i walked to her and tapped her shoulder making her jolt in surprise as she looked at me with wide eyes "yukine read this" she says handing me a diary, i read the page that was written and least to say even i saw surprised of what was written so yui isn't Mr asshole-Seiji daughter after all then...who are her parents before i knew i felt the itching sensation crawl up my throat and i started coughing.

"yukine are you alright!?" yui said bloody looking at me with her evil eyes honestly makes me wanna puke, I pushed her away finding it hard to breathe i glanced at the window seeing a woman with long purple hair ' _who is that_ ' i thought to myself as the woman vanished from the window.

"honestly out of all the rooms you had to pick this one," reiji said appearing along with the other vampires, i tried to stand up and protect yui but my legs were so wobbly like they were made out of jelly.

"oooooh mute-Kun why are you protecting little bitch here," laito said smirking at me in a mocking manner, i sighed shakily as i glared daggers at him and grabbed my dagger out of my pocket, i was still panting from running so much that my vision started to be filled with black dots.

"it seems like he's dizzy," kanato said tilting his head at me like no shit sherlock. I merely had enough strength to stand but it all left suddenly and i collapsed onto the ground i could hear yui begging and whining oh please yui just shut the fuck up.....i let the darkness consume me as i closed my eyes and i fell into a deep slumber........... 

**Reiji POV**

  
When I saw yukine pass out on the floor along with yui when she held her chest saying her chest hurts along with her heart, i sighed at the commotion and looked at ayato "take miss Komori to her room please" i ordered ayato while pushing my glasses up. Ayato nods proceeding to roll his eyes and picked miss Komori and took her to her new room. I saw shu pick yukine up as well but yukine's dagger fell out of his grasp and fell on the floor.

"why does mute-Kun have the dagger in his hand, let alone own a dagger maybe he might relate to you Subaru~" laito teased while smirking widely at Subaru who scoffed at laito teasing and walked out of the room. Even i was curious about on why Yukine had a dagger, i picked up the dagger and examined it. It was fairly old looking but the blade was sharp as a freshly made katana so he knows how to handle them, i spun it around to see an engraving on it saying 'My dear son Yukine', i sighed heavily as there were many mysteries about these two.

"i don't know but it seems like Mr Komori is not trusting us just, yet," i said sighing and looked at shu who was still holding yukine but i noticed closely at yukine arm were light scars, they aren't self-inflicted that's for sure but someone had given those to him. only yukine himself had those answers. "take him to his room" i said to shu and walked out of that disgusting room and to my lab. Many questions circled in my mind i wonder why yukine hates yui so much? and I'm sure i saw his eyes turning silver and it wasn't the trick of the light.

"it seems like yukine has some secrets," kanato said appearing and leaned against the counter and i nodded at him in agreeing with him, i looked through my books to continue with my studies but the look in yukine eyes didn't exactly leave my mind. When i saw the way he looked at miss Komori was like he wanted to hit her or most likely kill her, i could sense the blood lust in his body and how it was directed at miss Komori. "for now miss Komori said that yukine only talks to people who he truly trusts so let's try to gain yukine trust and hope he can answer some questions" i said closing my book and setting it down on the table.

"why do we have to gain trust from that mortal," kanato asked confused tilting his head.

"because he has some secrets that can explain the situation on what's happening between his sister and their father, and no doubt what happened to him on why he shut himself out from the world " i said crosses my arms "tomorrow they'll go to school with us so ill prepare the uniforms and kanato tell ayato and laito to prepare dinner as well," i added and went but to studying from my classes.

**The Next Day**

**Yukine POV**

  
I woke up in a startle and jolted up in a sitting position ' _where am i?_ ' was the first thought as looked around the room to find i was in a bedroom and my luggage was in the corner. funny i don't remember coming to a room let alone falling asleep in a bed. I looked down at myself and to see I'm wearing different clothes, i started to panic and covered myself ' _WHO THE FUCK CHANGED ME!!!"_ i screamed in my thoughts because i am freaking the fuck out. "oi" i snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to see redhead staring at me in confusion but i saw that damn amusement in his eyes.

"Why are you covering yourself your a male aren't you," he says smirking in pure amusement like this is some joke to him, man this fucker is really asking for a bullet in the damn head i growled in disdain and looked away not wanting to see his ugly face as i kept my mouth shut remaining silent honestly can't he just leave me alone..... i felt something hit me in the head i blinked in surprised and looked to see what it was and it was clothes "get dressed we're going to school" he says crossing his arms. 

"~fefe ayato-Kun so rough with mute-Kun" laito said laying on my bed beside me, i rolled my eyes and i got up and off the bed and away from laito, "shut up laito," ayato said i looked at them raising a brow ' _geez these two are annoying'_ but more importantly why do they care about me, i thought they would be after my retarded sister yui. I grabbed the uniform and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

I got changed into the uniform, i looked into the mirror and did a small look at myself. the uniform wasn't that bad i suppose but it was quite preppy and not my style but its school so kind of have to wear this shit. i walked out of the bathroom and saw ayato was still here and staring at me, I raised a brow at him in confusion and walked away but he grabbed my arm harshly and forced me to look at him i mentally smirked as i was a bit taller then ayato which was amusing on my part. "hey why don't you talk like a normal human would do" he asked harshly, I rolled my eyes at his demand and twisted his arm to break out of his strong grip and quickly walked out of the bedroom _'Geez do these vampires know nothing of privacy or personal_ _space'_ i thought to myself.

I walked through the hallways and i saw reiji down the hall fixing his tie until his attention was directed at me "morning Mr Kom-" i put my hand up silencing him for a moment and grabbing out a pen and paper out of nowhere and wrote on it then and holds it out saying 'my last name is Doragon no shinzō not komori and you can say my first name if you want reiji' i put the note away, reiji seemed to understand "okay then yukine please go downstairs the others are waiting for you and miss komori" he says pushing his glasses up before he reached for his pocket and pulled out my dagger making me grab it quickly and i glared at him. Reiji seemed surprised at my actions before sighing and walked to the main entrance. I sighed heavily and went to the lounge area near the entrance where everyone was relaxing except flatbitch, laito and ayato "those 3 are late" reiji said sighing yet in an annoyed tone, I heard a car arrive outside so i went ahead of them until albino stopped me.

"We have to wait for the others to get here," he says coldly but i didn't flinch at his cold tone instead i merely stared at his eyes. His eyes reminded me of pools os rubies i could stare at them all day and not get tired from it. i continued to stare blankly at Subaru but was soon interrupt when i heard yui running and hid behind me.

"protect me yukine," she says in a fake fearful voice. I looked at her raising a brow at her as albino looked at me a bit shocked as the brothers took a step away from me they could sense the bloodlust i was giving off as i stared at my pathetic little sister. she seemed to get the idea when she looked at everyone and let go of me and gave an ugly looking pout.

"Now that everyone is here let's go," reiji said making me look at him before calming down and we all walked outside to see the limo to which i was surprised to see so these vampires are also rich great...

We were on our way to school, i was sitting in between shuu and ayato while reading the book i was reading yesterday while yui sat beside ayato. i just ignored her presence as she was glaring at me maybe because i didn't protect her as Mr asshole-Seiji said so. i didn't give a shit honestly because i wanted her to die but that didn't happen and that was unfair. i was turning the page until ayato spoke up "whatcha reading silent?" ayato asked me curiously, i blinked a bit and looked at him then shrugged at him and flipped the page again before yawning a bit and leaned my head against the seat trying to ease the bundle of nerves in my body but that ain't happening really.

"yukine please sit up properly," reiji said shutting his book and pushed his glasses up giving me a stern look. I sighed at him and yawned again proceeding to sit up straight, i heard ayato started annoying flatbitch again. She begged ayato to stop as she looked at me with help in her eyes i smirked at her seeing how hopeless she is "yukine help me please" she pleaded i merely watched and flipped her off basically telling her to fuck off.

Her eyes widen at me and my actions before getting up and slapped me so hard across the face, the sound of it rang throughout the limo and in my ears, everyone stared at yui and me in shock at the actions. My head hung low my bangs covered my eyes as my body was beginning to shake in rage that i grabbed yui by the neck and started to choke her making her scream and began kicking me in the stomach but i didn't care my patience was at its end and i tighten my grip around her neck squeezing it. Ayato grabbed me and ripped me off of her and that shuu placed his arms around my waist keeping me against him and in place. My eyes were a dark silver meaning i was angry and pissed off, i glared at flatbitch in a rage that made her flinch and hide behind laito and ayato, ayato looked at me and i growled and went to grab my dagger but shuu kept me in place and pulled me onto his lap "Both of you be quiet...your both are ruining my music" he says quietly and i huffed and crossed my arms as i grabbed my book and went back to reading.

i knew that I get in trouble later for attacking flatbitch but she fucking started the damn fight and I'm at my limit with her so i did a logic thing and decided to attack her kind of hoping she dies but nooo these stupid vampires had tp stop me. i knew we are nothing but prey to these vampires....' _that's right me and yui are their prey, we can't escape them or we will die_ ' i thought to myself but for now i just had to bare with it "hey mute-kun why don't you talk to us you can trust us~" laito said to me, i rolled my eyes and flipped him off yet again and sit back against shuu relaxing a bit until the car stopped in front of the school and i can already tell that this place is filled with vampires.......fucking great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEWO!! another chapter and lots of editing! funnnnnnn


	3. New School and more troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new school but more troubles occur within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Violence  
> Bloodshed  
> Character Bashing aka Yui Bashing  
> sensitive topics

**Yukine POV**

  
I stared out the window at the school that was ahead and already i wanted to go back to the mansion and flop back on my bed and die in snuggles of the blankets but noooo i had to attend this stupid school with flatbitch and 6 vampiric assholes. As soon as the car door opens there was an instant wave of squeals of fangirls that appeared I quickly covered my ears wincing in irritation. ' _Geez, my fucking ears yes I have really sharp hearing and it bloody irritates_ ' I thought to myself holding my head and ears muffling the squeals slightly but it didn't do much for me so imma get a big headache later.

i looked around to try and find an escape route away from the mess until i realised there was none and i sulked for a bit and pulled out my phone and plugged in my earphones and place the earbuds into my ears going to my playlist and searching for a song to settle my mood until I saw the girls glaring at yui like fucking yandere's and that wasn't a pretty sight to witness "who's the girl?"

"Is she with the Sakamaki??"

"She looks like a fucking preppy!"

"She better not take my ore-sama!!"

"She better not go near my sweet kanato-Kun"

"That bitch better not touch laito-Kun"

"laito-Kun please love me"

"ore-sama i made this bento for you!"

"Reiji-san! i got you a book for that series you were reading!"

"Subaru please hang out with me!!"

"Hey, who's the cutie next to the petty girl" that seemed to get my attention somehow as i turned my attention to that whoever made that comment, honestly i hate being popular it causes problems within my life. i gave the girls a small smile and they looked at me in awe. "aww he's so cute!!!" they all squealed in awe making me sigh at them and this is why i hate popularity.

i frowned slightly and looked at reiji with an expression of help please, reiji looked at me and sighs pushing his glasses up "your classes are with the triplets same goes for you miss Komori" he says and walks off to his class, i turned around to see ayato and laito smirking at me _'oh great I'm with these assholes again, they aren't going to leave me_ alone!!' i screamed into my thoughts. I rolled my eyes in pure irritation as they went to their class, i followed them to class because i have no clue where i am going and of course, the girls started surrounding them, i grabbed yui wrist rather harshly and dragged her to class.

"yukine you're hurting me" she whined at me but i ignored her and kept walking. We got to class and stood at the front of the class. The triplets finally walked in and sat down in their seats as the teacher walked in and cleared her throat as everyone stared at her waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Okay class settle down! we have two new students now introduced yourself please~" the teacher said smiling but mainly smirking at me checking me out please don't! i may be a legal adult but i don't want teachers crushing on me on my first down, the thought sent shivers down my spine, me no like that so i leaned against the board finally putting on a song from my playlist and it began to play, the volume was on volume thanks to my hearing so i wouldn't have to go deaf.

"Hello I'm Yui Komori and this is my brother yukine Doragon no shinzō," yui said smiling at the class, i simply shrugged not caring until someone put their hand up.

"yes?" yui says innocently

"How are you two siblings when you don't have the same last name slut" the girl said scoffing while eye-fucking me with her eyes, my eyes however changed from purple to slight silver, i wrote on the board saying 'i was adopted you fucking bitch'. most of the girls gasp at my response and pouts.

yui looked at me raising a brow "don't worry about it" i whispered to her while she was a bit startled that i spoke to her she nods and walks to her seat, i walked to my seat which was next to oreo-sama bastard. i put my earphones back in and doze off to my own little world while the teacher teaches the lesson. i was very much in my own little world until i heard flat bitch squeal as i took an earbud out and looked at the scene and it was a couple of girls pushing her around while she was in her seat. the sight makes me wanna pity her but...i didn't feel a thing when watching her man that's quite sad really, i watched yui get pushed around as she looked at me wanting to see if I'd help her. hell no! not after the damn abuse Seiji put me through for the past 4 years while she sat there and watched! so she expects me to help her!

Sorry flat bitch so its time to taste your own medicine. i place the earbud back in and zoned back into my small world.

"See even your brother hates you so why don't you just die!!!" the girls said with an evil smirk as they keep pushing her around until my world...everything went dead silent where you can hear my own heartbeat as i saw yui with a remote, my eyes widen in shock and growled at her 'yui don't you fucking dare' i wrote on the piece of paper and held it up for her to see. but she bloody smile wickedly and turned it on. i froze as my body felt all tingles circuiting my nerves causing my body to jolt violently as i collapsed onto the ground, my hands flew to my neck grabbing the thin collar around my neck. my body jolts and i didn't realise i let out a blood-curdling scream rip out of my throat, i knew this wasn't going to end well. My vision grew dull and my senses were dull as well...there was going to be some serious bloodshed.

**Ayato POV**  
"oi pancake what the fuck did you do!" i exclaimed loudly as i stormed towards her, Pancake smiled evilly, god she reminds me of Cordelia and that's just pissing me off, even more, laito and kanato walked to yukine trying to get him to snap out of the trace that he was in. what the hell is happening to yukine and why was he holding his neck?

"you'll see ayato-Kun what yukine truly is," Pancake says in such an innocent tone, no wonder silent hates her so much. pancake uses him as a tool and forces him to protect her. i glanced at yukine seeing him get up from the floor and looked at the girls who bullied pancake, i got shivers down my spine as yukine eyes were..........a dark silver nearly black colour and the dullness in his eyes was creepy! damn pancake has him under her control and with just a simple remote.

laito and kanato stepped back from him as Silent walked towards the girls staring at them coldly and emotionless, "h-hey yukine-Kun" they said nervously as they backed away from silent but yukine grabbed his dagger out from his pocket and twirled it around until i saw yui mutter something under her breathe that i couldn't hear but apparently silent heard her and then Silent grabs one of the girl's throats and started choking them lifting them in the air **(Yes my Oc is brutal and i have a very fucked up imagination)** , i huffed under my breath and went to silent pulling him back.

"oi silent stop it!" i said annoyed but he punches me with some force sending me into a wall making a small crack behind me ' _what the hell_ ' i thought to myself in shock. Silent seemed not to be interested in me and went back to the girls who tried to escape him but within in a blink they were dead lying on the ground. Their body parts were ripped apart, blood on yukine hands and his clothes. My eyes widen in shock then looked at kanato and laito "kanato, laito get reiji and shu!!!" i ordered them. They nodded and teleported out of the classroom to get reiji and shu. I was shocked to see yukine kill someone i didn't think he had the balls to even commit murder, i saw him look in my direction and walked towards me. I quickly got up on my feet and went to punch him but he grabs my arm and twists it, i went to kick him in the head but he stopped it with his other hand. i smirked and punched him with my other arm ' _that did_ _the trick_ ' i thought proudly to myself.

Silent grunted taking a couple of steps back and holds his face glaring at me with so much bloodlust evident in his dull eyes. i knew i was in trouble as i glared at pancake "turn him back to normal now pancake!!!" i ordered at her as Silent charges at me with his dagger in his hand. i dodged just barely and went to the other side of the classroom.

"tch," i hissed as the other students ran out scared and afraid of being killed not that i blame them. I saw Silent twitch his head a bit and held his head like he's fighting for control but he walks to pancake and a loud smack echoed the room andmy eyes widen and held back my laughter as yukine had slapped yui in the face hard that could leave some mark. I saw shu and reiji appear in the classroom thankfully on time and they looked at me with shock written in their eyes while their expressions were stoic as ever "ayato what happened here" reiji demanded to know, i sigh at him and rolled my eyes.

"pancake here was getting bullied like minor bullying as she got pushed around so she then pulled out a remote and by that point, yukine was glaring at her with a lot of rage. he started to spaz around then screamed while holding his neck and now he murdered those girls that bullied pancake" i explained to them

"i see miss Komori please change yukine back to normal now!" reiji said harshly at her making her flinch at his tone as she shook her head and held the remote close to her chest. Silent glared at us but holds his head shaking in irritation and fear, pancake growls and hits him in the head "don't stop you, idiot! attack the people who hurt me!!!" she yelled at him making him flinch.

Silent groans his eyes still silver but he stared at me and the others still shaking violently before mouthing "please help me..." before going back to his dull phase and started charging at us with the intended to kill. Shuu hit him at the back of the neck to knocked him out cold, I caught him so he didn't hit the ground as i felt something wet on my arm i saw tears streaming down his cheeks. i groaned as i disliked cry babies so i handed him to reiji and reiji took Silent away and went to the infirmary, shu disappeared to sleep like the lazy deadbeat that he is, Laito and Kanato went to their next class, i walked to yui and pinned her to the window not caring anymore "a-ayato-Kun!!" she squealed and i growled in annoyance.

"That stunt you pulled was not cool at all, and also its ore-sama to you to pancake," i said ripping her clothes a bit to expose her neck and i bit into her neck harshly, yui tried to push me away as i bite harder making her feel pain. i didn't care this bitch is better off dead.

"ayato that enough must i remind you please take those activities to your room," reiji said reappearing, stopping me from killing pancake.

"tch damn you reiji," i said as pancake passed out from exhaustion and bloodless i didn't care, she is just food and prey, i walked out of the classroom not caring about that bitch. I'm worried about yukine......wait holds up why would i be worried about a mortal like him. he's nothing but prey to us just like pancake!.

i scoff and headed to my next class hands in my pockets but i couldn't help but see Silent plead for help like he's......afraid but afraid of what.......

**Yukine POV**  
i groaned a bit as i look around, nothing but darkness.....just pure darkness, am i dead? or in another endless nightmare? i sighed at myself as i stare into nothingness "......" whos there

"yu....." who's that talking

"Yuki......." i held my head shaking please stop i just want to sleep so i can escape this horrible life and be in a world of dreams!!!!

"yukine wake up" i opened my eyes and jolt up breathing heavily, my heartbeat hard against my ribcage, i could hear it as i groaned a bit. My body felt awful weird i guess this was the side effects of being flat bitches pet. i head my head getting a headache now and it's booming against my skull.

"Where am i?" i asked myself quietly so no one can hear me. I looked around the room and saw reiji there with a book in his lap but his facial expression was a stoic look but looked fairly unamused not that Icare, i glanced around more and also saw yui on the bed next to mine in new clothes and her hair was wet. I looked away from them and curled up not wanting to talk to anyone or explain what happened in the classroom. I didn't want to kill those girls, i want to stop that years ago but Seiji and Yui won't let that go by.

"you're in the infirmary yukine," reiji said pushing his glasses up for like the 15th time, i nodded my head so reiji knows i understand but i didn't want to talk to anyone. I hated this so much, i hate THEM, i despise yui, i despise fucking everything! i got up from the bed and sprinted out of the room and through the hallways, running to the courtyard and out of the school. i wanted to disappear so damn badly that it hurts but i guess we can't have what we want but why do the Sakamaki brothers care, they all feel sorry for me now and i don't want them to feel sorry for me. after all I'm just a tool and prey for them and once I'm old I'll be chucked away. I sighed and saw a lake ahead, i slowed my pace and walked towards it and sat down by it staring into the reflection of the deep blue waters, i pulled out my phone and i looked through my playlist and saw a song called 'home' by NateWantsToBattle yea i know its an FNAF song but it hits to the heart for me, i pressed play and i turned up the volume a bit and started singing to the song.

" _was it you or was it me~"  
_ _"Is this a nightmare"  
"or just a dream"  
"I've lost my mind, I'_ _ve lost myself"_

_"am I at home, or am I in hell"  
"I'm in my room, They're by my side"  
"My little Monsters, They try to hide"  
_

_"I've tried to run, They're close behind"  
"I cry For help, but no one is in sight~"_

_"but now I'm home"  
"right where I belong! and I cannot stay strong"  
"and in my mind, it's what I deserve all along"  
"Just let me go!"  
"I'm trapped within my home"  
"they left me all alone"  
"it's all I know, and as my fears grow"  
"it's where I call my home"_

_"they're in my room, They're in the halls and underneath my bed"  
_

_"they say I'm sick, well maybe I'm just better off dead"  
"their wicked words"  
"they cut my nerves and make me feel like I'm NOTHING"  
"they say get closer but I'm scared"  
"they put me down, NO this isn't fair"  
"they mock my name, put me to shame"  
_

_"so like balloons, I'll float away"_

_"but now I'm home!!!"  
"right where I belong! and I cannot stay strong"  
"and in my mind, it's what I deserve all along"  
_

_"Just let me go!"  
"I'm trapped within my home"  
"they left me all alone"  
"it's all I know, and as my fears grow"  
"it where I call my home...."  
_

_"*softly sing* Just let me go!!!, where I call my home........Just let me go!!!"_

_"Can you even hear me cry"  
_

_"I know you're broken deep inside"  
"I swear I'll"  
"put. you. back. TOGETHER....."_

_"but now I'm home....."  
"right where I belong, and I cannot stay strong...."  
"and in my mind, it's what I deserve all along...."  
"Just let me go......"  
_

_"I'm trapped within my home......"  
_

_"they left me all alone.........."_  
"it's all I know, and as my fears grow.."

_"it's where I call my home............................"_

i sighed heavily to myself, i was very rusty at singing so i know it sounded horrible. I looked up at the dark lonely starry sky, i raised my hand wanting to touch the sky but failed sadly "why did you leave me.....mother.....father........" i mumbled, laying down on the semi-wet ground below me and closed my eyes letting the darkness consume me into the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF COPYING N PASTING  
> already a day past and got a first hate comment, listen, people, i post what i want to post, i love to write and add drama to my books. If you don't like it there's a door you can leave. you can leave your opinion but it won't phase me
> 
> Kyro Out!!


	4. Yukine Speaks freely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are asked and one has answered but not what they have expected those answers to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Explicted Flashback  
> Sensitive topics  
> Character Bashing  
> OOC characters  
> Don't like then don't read simple as that You've been warned

**Yukine POV**

  
When I opened my eyes and to see i was back in my room, I look around and was surprised to see ayato sleeping on the side of my bed beside me ' _did ayato carry me here_ ' i thought to myself as i shake him a bit. He groaned and sat up and looked at me "oh silent your awake ore-sama carried you here from the lake" he says smirking at me like he's proud of himself. i sighed and frowned at him and looked away from his face.

"Hey why did you look away?" ayato asked grabbing my face making me look at him but the memories played back through my mind, i remember being in my dull state that i attacked him and i could've killed him as i did with those girls that flat bitch ordered me to do. I didn't want to remember the time where killing was my damn hobby and that's all i knew about life when i was just a damn child trying to survive. My eyes turned dark blue as tears formed and fell down my cheeks, Ayato face was surprised and frankly awkward maybe because he doesn't know how to deal with someone crying their heart out.

"o-oi Silent why are you crying?!" he asked in an awkward tone

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it quickly, i didn't want anyone else in my problems but i also didn't trust these vampires and they could use my problems to manipulate me and trick me into doing their damn bidding, and even if i tell them the reasons they'll just hate me like all the others. They are all the same, they will never feel mercy for a murder like me and I'm just a cold-hearted and disgusting human being. But then i felt arms around me and i tensed up almost immediately as my guard went skyrocket high and prepared for any incoming hits but that was soon dropped when I saw ayato was just hugging me, i was confused and very much curious on like why would ayato care about a mortal like me.

"look Silent I'm not gonna force you to talk to ore-sama but someday you have to tell ore-sama okay got it!" he says in a semi order tone still demanding as ever but his words were laced with....worry, I stared at him with shock my eyes turning Yellow for a brief moment before turning back to dark blue as i cried more trying to be as quiet as possible not wanting more attention or more questions asked because i was crying. It's been so long since someone hugged me let alone care about my well being and honestly felt really nice but the real question was can i trust these vampires with the secrets i hold to my heart and the past horrors i have witnessed. Will they accept me and the troubles that i may cause in the future? Will, they just treat me the same as flat bitch and that I'm just prey to them? i have no clue honestly.  
  


Well after the recent events its gonna take some time for me to open up or i can just not open up at all. Sigh this is just purely annoying, i don't know what to do, i sat up and wiped my tears away and stretched my arms and body as it began to rain outside. Seems fitting for this scene huh? i sighed and moved away from ayato then went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean myself because i had some dried up blood on my face and body. "Shit" i muttered under my breath as i hopped in the shower and began to clean myself. i felt so disgusting and wrong with myself and that i can still continue with this bloodshed path i walk on.

' _i am honestly surprised, it been like this since i was born and left alone in that hospital...'_ i thought to myself and as i grabbed my throat gently feeling the collar around my neck, this is a constant reminder of my place in society. i sighed heavily, my voice was hoarse from the screaming and not using it for an extended period of time so i am not surprised by it. i turned off the water and walked out wrapping a towel around my hips but i stopped when i heard flat bitch in the hallway not far from my room and she was talking to someone and she was telling such lies. i guess having really sharp hearing can come in handy when it comes to eavesdropping on peoples conversation.

i cracked my neck and back and i gotta tell ya its the best feeling! i smiled a bit to myself and walked to the mirror and i saw all the scars on my body, gunshot scars, whip scars, stabbed, slashed...i shook my head and turned around and saw the biggest scar on my back. it was craved into me with a heated blade and it looked like a seal but i suffered a lot from this one, the nerve damaged and not being able to walk for months was torturous. i frowned and shivered violently at the thoughts and walked out of the steamy room into the cold air of my bedroom and luckily ayato was still asleep on my bed, i didn't want him to see my scars just yet... maybe someday in the future.....

\---------------------------------------------------------

a few months have passed since the incident and flatbitch still refused to give them the remote for my collar but i just didn't do anything. Most things were getting normal really, reiji remained copped up in his makeshift lab but i often visit if i needed any help with some science stuff. Shuu has been some help here and there when it came to music but most of the time he's being a deadbeat and not giving a damn in the world, Ayato was still demanding as ever mainly towards flat bitch saying "Oi ore-sama is thirsty give me a drink pancake" or some other things. He and I get along fairly well, surprisingly when he's not being a high and mighty asshole, we hang in the game room and play pool or darts and i always end up winning because of many experiences in the past. kanato and laito were iffy and we had a rocky start because i was creeped out by them but we are well semi-good...many tea parties with kanato and many flirty comments from laito and Subaru however, i rarely see him so i am not surprised that i couldn't see the tsundere.

My relationship with flatbitch was still shitty as ever, she keeps making excuse to spend time with the brothers and making my lies about me to try and get the brothers to hate me mainly ayato, i swear she has a major obsession over him to the point she pretends to be frightened by him but i damn know that ain't the truth. i sighed heavily at those moments. the moments i hate it when i have night terrors of my past and i wake up screaming and i hug myself to calm myself down from having a huge panic attack, since those started to happen again it was now an unspoken rule with the brothers that one of them has to sleep beside me so i can be calm. At least to say i was unamused by that and many times i would write that i disagree with them but they don't listen to me anyway so what's the damn point in trying.

i started to talk in small words thou, i was beginning to speak but i knew there was a small tension in the air and there were definite questions that needed to be answered. so i wrote a piece of paper and gave it to ayato then went to my room and sat on my firm bed and waited patiently. after about 10 minutes for everyone to get here i saw them all appear with ayato immediately going to my side and sat beside me. "oi silent i got them" ayato said as everyone was in my room staring at me with curiosity evident in their eyes.

"what is it that you need yukine," reiji said pushing his glasses up, i wrote on a piece of paper 'you want answers dont you' they all nodded in response, i was gonna tell them my time in the church and i was only 14 at the time so flat bitch would have been....12 or 11 at the time.

"yes, there are many questions but they are all personal, i suppose I'll start it off why did you kill those girls for miss komori" reiji asked in a serious yet confused tone, i clutched my hands into fists and took a deep breath telling myself that i would speak about and not use other methods, i let out a shaky breath and looked into reiji eyes.

"because flatbitch has a remote that controls me, it sends shocks throughout my body and i lose all senses and obey her wishes, i fight against it but its constantly sending through my body and i can tell you that it is not pleasant at all and i heavily despise it with every essence of my soul," i said, my words lacing with angry as my eyes burned in the molten silver colour, it's like having your soul removed from your own body and becoming one's puppet. i jumped when i heard a bang and i looked up to see Subaru punched a wall in anger

"that bitch" he snarled in rage, the others agree they all had a disgusted look presented on their faces, i think their dislike of humans just increased a lot after hearing that.

"say mute-kun why do you always have a dagger with you like you cant separate from it?" laito asked smirking at me wanting to know the answer. i looked at the dagger that was on my nightstand, i reached out and grabbed and held in my hands and twirled it around.

"because am Seiji took me under his care, i already knew how to handle weapons so the church trained me as a weapon or a puppet to use at their will. I knew how to operate any weapon big n small i knew how to use them so i wasn't at any disadvantage and this dagger was given to me by someone i cared deeply for but they are no longer in this cruel world" i explained, laito nods at me satisfied with my answer and reiji walked towards me and leaned down a bit to get a colour look on my face and removed his glasses a bit.

"Why do your eyes change colour, this has been bugging me for some time and they seem to change at will?" reiji asked taking my jaw making me look at him as i am a bit salty at the height difference as i am only 5'8 ft so i was quite average height but reiji towered over me and the closeness of our faces didn't exactly the situation of my mixed feelings.

"yea I've noticed that why do they change colours?" ayato asked crossing his arms but he sent reiji glares as i shivered at the possessiveness ayato held in his facial expressions and in his eyes.

i sighed at both of them "it depends on what mood I'm in, they change naturally so i only know Yellow is curious or confusion, silver is anger and blue is sadness" i said bluntly and leaned back onto the bed.

"what happened to you at the church?" shuu asked, i closed my mouth and found the window more interesting as the memories came flashing through mt brain making my whole being tense up. I was kind of hoping that they wouldnt ask that question on what it was like at the church but they deserve to know since i did promise myself that i would open up to them and see if they can be trustworthy.

i took a deep breath and exhaled shakily "i was adopted by Seiji when i was only 14 years old, i had no one back then, covered in filth and disgusting fluids. He took me in for his own intentions to use me because honestly, i wish he never took me under his care, things got worse as he would hit me whenever i did something wrong, he would constantly make me go to the church every day and pray. So i asked why to pray when God doesn't exist because as you can tell i am an atheist. that's where the abused started constant beatings, starved and i was locked up like an animal. yui would stand there and watch me get beaten black and blue. When yui was sent here i was damn glad that i didn't have to deal with her but i had to come as well... My one chance to escape the hellhole but it all went into ruins. i barely talked to anyone now cause i would get hit if i spoke, i haven't talked in this much in...3 years so it's new to me now i am talking" i said lowering my head and looking down at my lap holding back my tears that threaten to come out.

I didn't to look at the brothers knowing they'll look at me in pity, and the last thing i need is pity from someone who wasn't there nor was at the scene, i glance up briefly to see their expressions. Shuu and reiji were stoic as ever, Subaru was angry while the triplets had sorrow looks. i hissed at them and sighed "i don't want your damn pity" i said annoyed, they all looked at me like what the fuck did i just say. i sighed at them and got up and walked to them.

"i don't want your damn pity, it's my life and you werent in my past so no need to pity me," i repeated having a stern tone with my words to get the message across. It wasn't until I felt arms around me causing me to tense up yet again as the brothers uncharacteristically hugged me all together....... like one big family. I felt something warm inside me like a feeling warming up my stone-cold heart. I never truly understood these feelings cause i was all alone when i was younger and had no one to turn to, i had one mother and father and they took me in when they found me but they perished away and besides then...i learnt from others around me and how to behave in such a manner.

when asshole Seiji came along and saw me, he was disgusted at the sight of me but when he saw how the townspeople treated each other and it wasn't exactly a pleasant sight to see so i was taken into his care but things just got worse for me. "yukine you alright?" kanato asked tilting his head in a creepily yet cute manner, i looked at him and smiled a bit.

"yea sorry i was thinking" i said smiling softly at him and patted his head, i saw a his face go a bit pink for a moment, he held teddy closer to him like he was embarrassed at the patting. laito giggled at kanato and poked his cheeks in a teasing motion.

"aww is kanato-Kun embarrassed~," he says smirking at his brother.

kanato growled at him "am not!!!!" he yelled, making me shivered and flinch at the yell as i put my hands over my ears to muffle the yelling, i felt a hand on my shoulder to see shu there looking at me with a rare emotion of concern displayed on his face.

"you okay yukine," he asked concerned about me, i nod at him and sighed having to explain my hearing to them.

"sorry i have really good hearing so whisper is like normal talking and yelling is just annoying the living hell out of me and it gives me a headache" i explained, shu nodded and yawned before laying down on the bed ' _lazy prick_ ' i thought to myself before i rested back onto my bed and closed my eyes to take a short nap while listening to the brothers chat away.

\----------------------------------------------------------

i was walking around the mansion minding my own business when i saw flatbitch marching angrily towards me. I glared at her with annoyance and stood my ground "what do you want flatbitch" i hissed in anger. she stared at me and growls in anger and stomping her foot.

"dammit they were supposed to hate you!" she sneered in anger throwing a hissy fit. I rolled my eyes and walked passed her but she grabbed my arm stopping me from going forward.

"what did you tell them," she asked glaring at me, i merely shrugged and ripped my arm away from hers and walked away with my head down. dammit i have school later i honestly didn't want to go to school its boring as fuck but knowing reiji he won't let me skip school. I went back into my room and got changed into my uniform sighing again, ' _maybe if i asked reiji nicely maybe i can have the day off'_ i thought to myself and I walked out and saw Subaru leaning against the window staring at the moon, I smiled a bit and i went over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. I saw him jump in surprised and turned around and glared at me for a moment before realising it was me "hey...you good tsundere" i asked him

"oh yukine it's just you, you startled me," he says clearly surprised was evident in his voice as he sighs in relief, why is he so relief about maybe its something to do with flatbitch being annoying ever. 

"Why are you so relieved that it's me," i asked him my eyes turning yellow meaning confusion, he looked at me giving me an irritated look on his face but my lips formed a smirk.

"i thought it was that attention whore yui," he said sounding irritatedly. i covered my mouth as i started laughing at the nickname that he gave my stupid sister, he looked at me raising a brow before giving me a small chuckle. i calm down a bit but still snickering at the nickname. I smiled widely at him i saw him look away with a small blush on his face ' _yup an absolute tsundere just as i thought_ i thought to myself.

"I'm sorry i was on my way to reiji to ask if i can have a day off after what happened, earlier," i said before frowning a bit. subaru sighed in annoyance at the mention of what happened.

"good luck with that reiji won't let ya only when your unwell or injured," he says having a scowl on his face.

"The injured part can be arranged" i joked making Subaru chuckle, i smiled at him and went to the lounge room where kanato and laito were sitting on the couch.

"where is everyone?" i asked them raising a brow at them, laito looked at me and smirked lustfully as usual "i don't know little bitch is sure taking her sweet time," he said giggling a bit, kanato scoffs and held his teddy close to his chest.

"she better hurry me and teddy are thristy, ne teddy," he says talking his teddy which i still find creepy. I sighed and sat down away from laito and kanato putting my earphones in and listening to some music, i don't nearly have a favourite band nor song. i just listen to music but if i did have a favourite it would be home from FNAF.

However i heard a loud scream, my eyes widen and covered my ears as fast as possible as i heard yui scream and i also screamed in irritation and annoyance, i saw kanato and laito run to me both having worried expressions on their faces as i saw yui running away from ayato. I saw ayato look at me his face soften a bit "oi pancake stop screaming" he said in an annoyed tone.

"why!! you tried to suck my blood" yui yelled in disbelief, i was tearing up from the yelling and the burning tingles within my ears god it fucking annoying me so much. I got up to stand but my legs were wiggling like crazy as i stumbling a bit while my hands were holding my head, then suddenly i felt arms around my waist, i looked up and saw shu laying on the couch but he put his earphone into my ears. i heard soft yet classic instrumental music flowed into my ears, i felt my body relax and i closed my eyes as i listen carefully to his music...  
  


**Shu POV**  
i saw yukine dozing off on my chest, i sighed at myself thinking why am i involving myself in these mortals lives especially yukine's life but when i saw yukine and heard his story about the way he lived i knew he was different from the other human i've encountered in my life its like hes afraid of humans and that he doesnt want to be near them yet he wants to kill them all at the same time. However, i can understand why he hates his sister, the girl is quite pathetic and annoying to deal with but i feel like theres something hes not telling us and that he's hiding something important like a secret hes keeping from us or he's not telling us the full story "ne Shuu is yukine going to be okay? he seems to be in quite a lot of pain" kanato asked staring at yukine.

"what's with all the commotion," reiji said appearing obviously annoyed at the noise the mortal girl was making.

"pancake here is throwing a bloody hissy fit and bitching about every little thing i do, so she screamed and started yelling" ayato said angrily at the pathetic mortal girl.

"because you tried to suck my blood!!" she yelled, i felt yukine flinch at the yelling. I glare at her cause one shes loud and interrupts my music and that she hurts her own brother and two she is making a scene and being very annoying.

"can you shut up for once" i said bluntly as she looked at me then at yukine who looked peacefully sleeping against me, reiji pushed his glasses up and crosses his arms in pure irritation like he's about to blow blood vessel.

"i gotta agree to you deadbeat for once, you really need to learn to stay quiet mortal remember you are our prey" he says harshly, yui gasped in shock and glared at yukine dozed off form.

"what about yukine, it isnt just me" she sneered looks like her true colours are finally showing I felt a weight lifted off and saw yukine gone, i blinked tiredly then i heard the mortal screamed, I turned towards the mortal and saw yukine had his dagger up to her neck.

"if you dont shut the fuck am im going to make your death slow and painful for you, I'll make sure that you beg for mercy and your agony screams echoing in the walls as your blood will be scattered all around that pathetic place you call for your useless god of that damn fucking church!" he says, his eyes were dark silver and his voice was low and deadly almost in-human voice. Not gonna lie that voice he spoke, gave me the shivers down my spine as my eyes widen at the threat so did everyone else mainly yui as she didnt except yukine to turn against her.

Yukine grabbed something from her and held it high above her "hey give that back!!!" she yelled again but yukine didnt flinch this time and he tosses it to Subaru.

"crush it" he said darkly and serious tone and Subaru nods and crushed the item that yukine tossed him. Yui growled and started to thrash around and went to slap him but something clicked and fall to the ground it was.................................

yukine's collar, Yukine dropped her and slammed onto the collar crushing it into two and he walked back to me putting my earphones in and relaxed against me ' _yukine just what are you'_................... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to leave your feedback and opinion, yes i have a very screwed up imagination but i don't write books that are boring I love them SPICES


	5. All I want is take a bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All yukine wants was to take a bath and now more drama occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments, i can see them good potential feedback or being a pain to the author's ass  
> i see youuuuuuu there comments
> 
> Comments last chapter 
> 
> Anon:  
> Is this like the diabolik lovers equivalent of my immortal, cause it’s just as bad, if not worse. Whoever said “this is really good” is the biggest liar I’ve ever seen or just hasn’t read anything grammatically correct at any point in time
> 
> First off rude and second I have no clue on what your talking about. Thirdly I didn’t know that I was gonna get assessed on this for grammar? If you don’t like it then read something else that suit your taste
> 
> FanofHPTwilighto3:  
> So what if some things aren’t correct. This is good and I really like it. If you don’t have anything nice to say don’t say it at all. Don’t listen to the haters creator this is good and I will keep saying it. Don’t stop writing just because some people don’t like your style
> 
> Heya! Thank you for the support! I know my style is frowned upon somehow but I ain’t letting some people take away what I love to do and it makes me happy so don’t worry I ain’t giving up!

**Yukine POV**

  
I had to go to school because Reiji didn't let me stay in my room and sleep but i didn't want to go to class so i skipped class to go a nap in another empty classroom however as you know once again i got into trouble by reiji for skipping class, what i can't help it i don't want to be in the same class as flatbitch. Now reiji is lecturing me about skipping and that it was unprofessional great "yukine are you even listening" reiji asked clearly annoyed at my disrespect manner.

i sighed tiredly and looked at him dead in the eye clearly annoyed and tired for Christ sake. “no i wasn't listening reiji, my mind has been wandering elsewhere since i tried to clear my thoughts of different ways to murder that stupid as flat bitch yui," i said tiredly yet harshly, i didn't mean to lash out at reiji since he didn't do anything wrong but it's just that my mind is full of thoughts so i wanted to clear it out before i do something i might regret. Reiji pushed his glasses up and sighed in annoyance but he understood why i was so snappy

"fine but if i catch you skipping class again you'll be punished," he says coldly like i mean that's kinky and all but i merely shrugged at him and got up.

"understood," i said bowing a bit in apology as the bell started to ring for home time. The bell was loud but i was fortunate enough to get used to it. I looked at reiji before walking out and went outside to the limo, i saw ayato and laito harassing flatbitch which wasn't new, they always annoy here when they are thirsty but they never bothered me for blood which makes me oddly confused.

"hey yukine wanna have a tea party with me?" kanato asked me snapping me out of my thoughts, i turned to him and i gave him a small smile ad patted his head softly.

"Sorry kanato i have some homework to do maybe after i finish, i can go to your tea party is that alright?" i said smiling at him, i saw his cheek go a light pink and i found that adorable. I put my headphones on and put the volume up loud enough so i could block out the squealing fangirls because the fangirls squealing at the top of their fucking lungs. i flinched a bit cause i can still hear them sadly.

i chuckle under my breath meanwhile they glared at flatbitch like fucking yanderes' i hummed and proceeded to walk to the limo until i felt someone grab my arm and saw girls fighting over me again, this is not new and has been happening for the past few weeks, a frown made its way onto my lips as i look over at the Sakamaki brothers with help clearly written on my face and what did they do... they FUCKING SMIRKED AT ME LIKE THEY FIND THIS FUCKING AMUSING! WHAT THE FUCK I DON'T WANT YANDERE HORNY TEENAGERS FIGHTING OVER ME!!

"he's mine bitch!!"

"no yukine is mine you whore!!!"

"no, he's mine!!!" 

"bitch yukine likes me!"

"No he doesn't! he likes me more than you!"

"bullshit he's mine!!" 

i groaned in annoyance because one i am gay and damn pride of it, secondly these bitch doesn't fucking own me! I ripped my arms out of their grasps and walked towards the limo but those girls just don't know how to quit when they start whining like a sad blue whale. i was getting angrier by the second, my eyes burning silver and i was about to hurt this fucking slut but ayato pulled me away from the fangirls and dragged me to the limo. When i sat down in the limo, i put distance in between me and the brothers and i glared daggers at them "y-yukine please stop glaring your scary teddy" kanato said while holding teddy close to his chest which the fearful tone he used was very uncharacteristic of him, i scoffed and looked out the window trying to ease the boiling volcano of rage that is waiting to erupt. ' _let's see how long does it take for them to figure out what they did_ ' i thought to myself as we went to the house.

when i felt the limo stopped at the house, i was the first one out and stormed off inside going straight to my room slamming the door letting everyone know that i was angry and worst of all i could hear them talking about me. I didn't care they fucking knew! they knew i hate fangirls and the bitchness with a burning passion but what they do to resolve it. Nothing! i ain't even surprised because this is not something out of the ordinary so i am not even slightly surprised that they just stood there and watched my suffering while they fucking smirked at me like i was their fucking entertainment toy!

I let out a breath i was holding in and went to get some spare clothes getting changed into something comfortable. I heard a faint knock at the door so i opened the door and saw the butler there "sir dinner is ready so please come downstairs" he says in a monotone, i merely nodded and went downstairs to the dining room where everyone was seated. i advance to my seat that was beside Subaru and shu "yukine is there something wrong?" kanato asked noticing my eyes haven't changed colour. I just ignored him going back to being silent. i felt Flat bitches gaze on me so i looked up noticing her confused look in her eyes.

"what" i hissed at her clearly ain't in the mood to speak to anyone and shes like the last person i would want to talk to, she flinches at my harsh tone drawing the attention directed at me.

"Yukine your manners are disrespectful we know you hate miss Komori but no need to put your anger on her" reiji said in a harsh tone, i snarled at him and looked down at my food. I started to eat the food, my anger slowly slipped away so my eyes returned to normal, i didn't bother to pay attention to anyone cause one I'm annoyed, second i didn't want to deal with everyone bullshit and thirdly yui is fucking staring at me which is fucking creepy. "that is all" reiji said dismissing us, i immediately got up and went to my room leaving me with my thoughts when this thought has come back on multiple occasions. Why haven't they sucked my blood yet, all they been doing is sucking flatbitchs blood I'm astound she ain't dead yet. sigh, i shouldn't really jinx myself so i won't do anything, i heard yui wince in pain most likely ayato sucking her blood why am i not surprised. i got my PJ's until i felt someone behind me, i grabbed my dagger about to attack but stopped to see ayato there "i thought you were with flat bitch" i said still annoyed at him.

"no that's most likely laito," he says rolling his eyes then smirked at me "and besides I'm getting bored with pancake," he says pulling me closer to him, i growled struggling to get free i heard him laugh and grabbed my jacket and bit my collarbone. i simply stood there not feeling anything since i can't feel pain.

ayato bit me somewhere else on my chest, i stared at him my eyes slowly going blue I've had been shot, stabbed but I've never pain before... ayato smirked at me "your now mine and only mine" he says making me snap inside. i pushed him away with a bit of force i held back the tears that threaten to come out "I'm going to have a bath" i said emotionless 

"Okay I'll wait then I'll suck your blood after your bath but if you make me wait for too long, you'll know what happens" he whispered the last part in my ear and disappeared i, however, went to the bathroom closing the door and locking it.

i wiped away the tears and went to the mirror to look at the marks, i hissed at him ' _who does he think he is owning me_ ' i thought to myself, i heard a splash in the tub and saw shu in there fully clothed "shu!" i said in surprised

"can you keep it down, why you must always be so loud, as you can see I'm trying to enjoy my bath," he says lazily okay i swear he acts like sleepy ash from servamps the laziness is evidence. 

"But why are you taking a bath fully dressed and why in my bathroom," i asked crossing my arms in annoyances first ayato and now shu did they get tired of flatbitch.

"Okay then, why don't you come over here and undress me," he says lazily, i felt my face burn up i knew i was blushing but WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! 

"excuse me but what!" i said blushing madly

"that's why you came in here right, just admit it you were hoping to see me naked," he says in a slight tease tone, i clutch my hands into fists getting redder.

"hell no, i don't want to see you naked you perv!! the reason i came in here so i can take a bath myself" i said hissing at him in pure embarrassment. i heard him chuckle and opening his eyes and looked at me, i couldn't help but stare at his eyes they were like sapphires.

"heh so would you like come in here and join me~" he teased me, i mentally slapped myself for that as i growled at him my eyes going silver "why would i do that you perv" i hissed at him.

"would you look at that, yes i do believe your blushing~" he teased me again FOR GOD SAKES ALL I WANTED WAS A FUCKING BATH!!!!!!!!!!!!! i looked away from him knowing full well that my face is red like a tomato never in my life I've been this embarrassed.

"I'm so tired," shuu said closing his eyes again relaxing in the bathtub, i looked at him wanting to cut him like a fish but i forgot my dagger in my room but there was one thing that was bugging me since i first arrived at the mansion.

"if you six are brother why you guys so different from each other," i asked curiously cause they all look nothing alike nor act alike.

"because we came from 3 different mothers" he answered bluntly, i blinked and looked at him ' _did i hear him correctly they came from 3 different mothers so they're all half-brothers'_ i thought to myself, "huh?" i hummed looking at him raising a brow

"for starters, Reiji and I came from the same mother, ayato, kanato and laito are triplets and came from another mother and Subaru is also from another mother," he says slipping into the bathtub under the water, i grabbed his hand without realising my body moved on his own and pulled him out of the water.

i saw his eyes widen in shock and felt his hand tightening around my hand, i didn't know why though "shu" i said groaning a bit, he looked at me and pulled me into the tub getting me all wet. i glared at him greatly I'm gonna catch a cold after this, i sighed trying to get out but shuu pulled me closer to him tilting my head upwards showing my neck. 

"shu what are you doing?" i questioned him my eyes turning light yellow

"let me drink your blood, You're not afraid of me are you i can see the fear in your eyes," he says staring into my eyes but i was unamused as all hell and that i was shaking from the cold cause hello im cold from the fucking water. 

"your skin is so pale, i bet your flesh is spread bright red blood like a geyser when i bite you," he says as his eyes travelled down to my collar bone and chuckled, my face turns light pink gotta admit his chuckle was hot it sent chills down my spine, his voice was deep and husky, okay now isn't the time for thoughts to go in the gutter!

"ayato did these marks, he can such a possessive freak sometimes," he says smirking at me.

i looked at him dead in the eyes having a stern look. i can't let them see me weak there are things i hate and being weak is one of them. shu leaned closer to my neck opening his mouth revealing his sharp fangs "shu.....stop it right now" i levelled my voice to show i ain't joking around.

"I'm a fully blooded vampire, don't mistake me for some gutless mortal, I'll show you a whole new world as you slip into my every desire," he says biting into my neck, my eyes widen...........what is this feeling? i felt something off in my body i feel like screaming yet nothing came out. shu bit harder making me wince in something but what is it?

"shu...stop it right now!" i raised my voice as i pushed him away from me. Shuu and I sat in the tub on either end of it in a moment of silence, i glanced up at shuu and he smirked at me and looked at me dead in the eye.

"i see why you and your sister came to live in this house, your blood is the finest quality," he says smirking widely at me. He then disappeared leaving me in the bathtub alone, my blood dripping down from my neck into the water ' _stupid vampires'_ i thought to myself.

\-------------------------------------------

i walked to my room after having a damn bath only to be caught by ayato "your late silent" he says his tone sounded impatient as ever, i glared at him and pushed him away with some force, my eyes were silver still because i was not in the damn mood for vampire shit.

"not now ayato leave me alone," i said harshly.

"no i want to suck your blood now and whenever i want," he says smirking grabbing me again with a stronger grip.

"now be a good boy and stay still," he says leaning towards my neck but stopped to see the bite mark that shuu left that was healing still but it was fresh, i felt ayato grip tighten in anger guess shuu was right about ayato being a possessive little shit.

"who did these! was it reiji no these look a bit forced...then must be shu" he hissed and glared at the mark on my neck "why that little!!!" he yelled making me flinch and dragged me to the game room. where i found yui there with hentai bastard seeing her struggle against him

"yukine you too??" she says god her voice still annoys me.

"yes, unfortunately," i mumbled glaring at ayato, i saw yui glanced at mine and ayato hand then glared at me with rage but mostly in jealously, after some time I've found out she has a crush on the possessive bitch.

"oi shu!!! are you trying to pick a fight with me!!!" ayato yelled at shu making me flinch yet again, damn i hate yelling it irritates me so much. i ripped my arm away from ayato and walked off but laito appeared in front of me making me bump into him. "My mute-kun you choose me, after all~," he says giggling at the end, i glared at him along with flatbitch

"NO," we both said in unison to laito with a lot of anger evident in our voices.

"what's with this noise, why must you make such a commotion," reiji said appearing glaring at everyone presented in the room, why is everyone fighting now over something so petty ], god i hate fighting ' _please stop fighting'_ i thought to myself.

"i challenge you to a game of darts," ayato said glaring at shu

"that's sound like a good idea the prizes are little bitch and mute-Kun," laito said clapping his hands in excitement and amusement seeing me and flatbitch squirm, reiji pushes his glasses up his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"too troublesome i don't care about them so leave me alone and let me sleep," shuu said in an annoyed tone, i felt something in my heart that felt uncomfortable ' _what is this feeling'_ i thought my eyes going a light blue.

"such a dishonoured answer why am i not surprised, you can't even get yourself in an honour game, if you look up spineless in the dictionary you'll see his picture next to the definition, he's a good-for-nothing deadbeat," reiji said coldly, i glanced at him then at shu in wonder on what he ='s gonna do now but judging by his displeased expression it seems reiji hit a nerve in shuu. shuu got up and sighed heavily before glaring at ayato "I'll play your game ayato" he says annoyed.......

I and flatbitch were beside laito watching the game, flatbitch tried to leave but laito wouldn't let her nor me go until the game was over. i personally didn't care because it was obvious who would win. Ayato threw his darts with emotion and anger thus clouded his aim while Shuu didn't have emotion and aimed with accuracy so when shu threw the last dart hitting another 20 getting three 20's making him the winner.

"well shu is the winner meaning you get little bitch and mute-Kun," laito said pushing me and flatbitch towards shu. However, I stepped back preventing me from going any further while yui slammed into shu back ' _wow she really wants the attention'_ i thought to myself sighing while shuu turned around and looked at both of us

"i honestly don't care you humans are just prey for me to feed on nothing else," he says annoyed. i growled in irritation and walked off shoving my hands in my pockets. i was heavily annoyed because all this fucking happened because I WANTED TO TAKE A BATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flops* so much editing, writing 5 books at the same time, one on here and 4 more on Wattpad what has become my lifeeeee


End file.
